


Diary of a Detective

by JACKoatACEon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Detective Castiel, Detective Dean Winchester, Detectives, M/M, Murder Mystery, a little fluff, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACKoatACEon/pseuds/JACKoatACEon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a detective in NYC in the homicide department. Castiel Novak is his new partner from California who was responsible for putting away an infamous serial killer who killed off actresses and actresses-to-be in Hollywood. Now, it seems like there is a copycat in Dean's backyard or is it that the real Hollywood killer is still out there? Dean and Castiel butt heads right from the start. Can they work together to catch the killer? Can they keep their relationship professional?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid on the Block

**Author's Note:**

> A crime drama with descriptions of victims and violence. Everything here is a work of fiction and not related to real events. And don't judge me on the lack of knowledge of how investigations and what not because I'm trying my best to make it as accurate as possible. I'm not a police officer or really familiar with how all that works so bear with me :)

Dean wasn’t used to having anyone ride shotgun with him on his way to and from crime scenes and various suspects/witnesses’ houses. So when “Ramblin’ Man” by The Allman Brothers came on the radio Dean sang right along. It was only when a slight snicker came from his new partner, Castiel Novak, did he remember that he was no longer alone. 

“He‘s now the cutest detective on the east coast, sorry Winchester.” Sergeant said, teasing Castiel. 

“Don’t worry about him,” Dean had said as they walked out of Walker’s office, “he’s just too used to seeing my ugly mug around all the time.” Dean pointed to his rugged face that was a day over a five o’clock shadow.

The new guy, Novak, was from a precinct in California and had transferred to Dean’s precinct in New York. He had only very recently been bumped up to homicide. Walker had placed Castiel with Dean because Dean was a well-seasoned detective and he believed Dean could handle the new kid. 

“Tom’s sure softened up since I started here.” Dean said as the two were on their way to a crime scene. 

“What makes you say that?” Castiel said, moving his gaze from the window of Dean’s Impala to Dean himself. 

Dean laughed a bit awkwardly, “Oh, I don‘t know. I just find it a little out of his character to let a newbie jump right on into homicide like that.” 

“Well,” Castiel exhaled, “maybe he sees something in me that you don’t. And I was a homicide detective back in California.”

“Whoa there, Novak,” Dean’s brow furrowed, “no need to get sassy on me.” 

Castiel turned his head back towards the window for the remainder of the ride. When they arrived at the scene the place was already crawling with reporters. Some police officers were lined up along the no crossing line to keep the reporters from trying to sneak in. Dean showed one of the officers his credentials and he and Castiel walked up to the body. 

Dean walked up to the coroner and the first responding officer, “Detective Winchester and this is --”

“Detective Novak! I have heard a lot about you, young blood.” The first responding officer said and clapped Castiel on the shoulder. The officer was actually a captain from the local precinct just outside of NYC. He had a very thick accent and was built like an ox. He was one of those guys who always greeted you with a friendly slap on the back and it was always a notch too hard, and you always had to try not to wince. 

“You have, sir?” Castiel said, beaming. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, everyone in New York City and beyond is talking about you. Well, everyone in the police force that is.” Captain Sullivan’s voice boomed.

“I hope it was good things, sir.” Castiel blushed a bit.

“Heard you were one of the best detectives in Los Angeles if that’s good enough for you.” 

Castiel was about to speak again when Dean butted in, “Sir, the body?” 

“Ah, yeah, the vic.” Captain Sullivan beckoned them to move closer.

The coroner stepped in, “I think most of you know Miss Anna Benson. The actress that was in a few of those cheesy romantic comedies?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of her. Damn shame, she was a looker.” Dean said as he began to take notes on the pocket notebook he kept in the pocket on the inside of his jacket. 

“Do we have an approximate time of death?” Castiel asked as he knelt by the body.

“I’d know for sure once I get the vic back to the lab but I’d say last night around ten to one in the morning. Like I said, I’ll give you a better time once I do some more inspections.” The coroner said.

After a long silence that was only filled with the sound of photos being taken and mumbles from the reporters, Dean broke it by saying what everyone was thinking, “What does this remind you of?” 

“I was thinking the same thing. The Hollywood Killer.” Captain Sullivan said as he nodded.

The Hollywood Killer was just as it sounded. He was a thirty-three year-old man from California who had killed two well-known actresses and four aspiring actresses before being locked away. The detective who put him away was Castiel Novak.

Everyone looked up at Castiel who was studying the body with his eyes. He started shaking his head slowly, “No, it can’t be. That was Bill Walsh. We got him locked him up. All the evidence pointed to him and besides, why would he come all the way out here?”

“Well,” Dean said as he write furiously in his notepad, “where else are there actresses? If it wasn’t Walsh then the guy is still out there and maybe he doesn’t want to hang out and get caught in California.” 

“He’s got Broadway, too. I mean, if that fits his MO.” Captain Sullivan added.

Castiel shook his head again, “No, it’s not the same as Walsh’s victims.” 

“Novak, it fits. It’s the same. Look at the way the body is placed, for Pete’s sake! Arms folded over the chest, face turned to the left, and she even has the stab wound moving up the stomach.” 

Castiel refused to believe that the killer was still out there, “It could easily be a copy-cat. Why be so quick to assume that it’s the same killer?” 

“Novak’s right, Winchester. For all we know some nut job out there wanted us to think it was the same guy. This is the only body that’s shown up and we gotta deal with it like it’s a separate case.”

“Because it is a separate case.” Castiel said and he turned on his heels and headed towards the direction of the Impala. 

Dean finished his investigation by taking down the information of the person who first found the body. The guy had to get to work and Dean respect that so he said he’d be contacting him later that evening. For now, Dean was headed back to the station to review the case. 

“What the hell was that?” Dean said as he got back in the car. Castiel was rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

“I overreacted.”

“Ya think? Jesus, Cas, be a little more professional, huh?” Dean said as he started the car.

“I’m sorry, Dean. That was just a tough case for me. It’s the reason why I requested a transfer to a different state. I needed to get out of the spotlight of it all.” Castiel said, his voice pleading for Dean to understand.

“Suck it up, Cas. No one cares that you’re broken! We have a case to work on!” Dean yelled in Castiel’s face and began to drive off towards the station.


	2. All Nighter

“I think you need to take Novak off of the case.” Dean said blatantly as he closed the door to Sergeant Walker’s office behind him. 

Sergeant Walker’s face was behind the day’s newspaper. Without removing it, he said, “Why?”

“There’s strong evidence that supports that it may be a copycat of The Hollywood Killer.” Dean said as he put his weight on the palms of his hands that were placed on Walker’s desk.

The newspaper folded down revealing Sergeant Tom Walker’s deviously dark eyes, “Or could it be the same guy.” The question came out as more of a statement and Walker raised an eyebrow.

“He’s gonna get too caught up in it and that’s when mistakes are made.” Dean said, still leaning on Walker’s desk.

“How ‘bout this, you two work overtime tonight when there’s hardly any guys here. Go over the evidence from the Hollywood case and do some comparison. I want you to try to see if the Hollywood Killer had a more specific type than just actresses and wannabes.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean was just about to leave when the sergeant called him back.

“See how Novak reacts and let me know. If he seems like he’s gonna get in over his head, let me know and we’ll sit him on the bench this game. Oh, and did you call that guy who found the body?”

“Roger that, Sergeant. And I did, but the call went straight to voicemail.”

“Ah, well, how ‘bout tomorrow you and Novak ride over and give him a visit.” 

“Will do, Sarge.” Dean said, giving Walker a sarcastic salute and heading out of his office.

\--- 

Later on that night, the station was reduced to a few state patrolmen working the late shift and some regular police officers out on duty. Dean walked into his office after a late night Chinese food run and saw that Castiel was leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. At first Dean though he was asleep until he spoke.

Without opening his eyes, Castiel said, “I’m not hungry.” 

“Who said I got you anything?” Dean said, sitting down at his desk. The office before Castiel was pretty big to Dean but now after putting in another desk and Castiel’s things it seemed kind of cramped. 

Castiel spun his chair around to face Dean and said, “That’s a pretty big bag of food for just one guy.”

Dean chuckled, “I eat like a…thing that eats a lot.” Cas just shook his head and turned back towards his desk. He leaned his head back on the chair again and Dean saw his eyes close. While shoveling a forkful of sweet and sour chicken into his mouth, Dean asked, “So, whatcha got?”

Again, Castiel swiveled back towards Dean this time with a file in his hands, “The Hollywood cases and today’s case are…very similar. Even a well researched copycat couldn’t get things this similar, especially the first time. I mean, he got everything down. Like the way the stab wound was? The way it started out so deep at the bottom of the stomach and then tapered off towards the top? It’s the same.” 

“Maybe he practiced.” Dean said with his mouth full. 

Castiel stared at Dean for such a long time and Dean stared back. “No, Dean, I don’t think it’s the same guy.” Castiel said angrily. 

Dean looked down, breaking the eye contact between him and Castiel, “Cas, I didn’t say anything.” 

“Why do you do that?” Castiel demanded.

“What? Do what?” 

“That thing where whenever we’re in public you call me Novak but whenever it’s just us you call me Cas.” He wasn’t yelling anymore, nor did he even seem angry. 

Dean just shrugged his shoulders, “I uh…I didn’t even know I was doing that.” 

“Sure.” Castiel smirked and turned back towards his desk. 

The rest of the night the partners sat in silence with the occasional sound of papers turning over and pencils tapping on wooden desks. Dean kept clicking the end of his pen and doodling in the blank space around his notes. He didn’t know what to think of it all. Was it a copycat or was it the same guy who killed those girls in Hollywood? He just didn’t know.  
“Dean!” Castiel spun around and Dean nearly jumped off his chair.

“What?!” He jumped, spinning to face Castiel.

“I don’t know why I hadn’t remembered it before! I slaved my life away on the Hollywood case and I forgot one major detail.” Castiel was oozing with excitement. 

“What, Cas, tell me!” 

Castiel grinned when he heard “Cas” again and said, “We kept a little detail on the bodies from the press. We figured that it would be good ammo when trying to capture the killer. Bill Walsh was the only who knew about it. In the mouth of all the girls there was a single rose petal.”

“There wasn’t anything on the medical examiner’s report from today’s vic. I’ll double check with him, but that’s a good sign that is in fact a copycat.” Dean said, suddenly becoming excited as well. 

“I remember Billy Walsh telling me he wanted to leave some kind of trademark. He was pretty disappointed when we didn’t release it to the press.” Castiel said.

Dean watched as Castiel sat back in his chair beaming with excitement. Dean was smiling, too. He was glad to know that Castiel was right in arresting Walsh and that this guy was just a copycat. 

“Bill Walsh was one of those guys who killed for kicks.” Castiel continued once he’d settled down, “He was into those crime noir books and wanted to recreate some of that stuff. He told me he wanted to go down in history, he wanted movies and books to made about him. He was looking for fame.” 

“There’s a difference between fame and infamy.” Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Well, not to Bill Walsh.” 

“Huh, a guy like that will probably be excited to hear that someone is trying to copy him.” Dean chuckled and finished off a can of Red Bull.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something when one of the patrolmen peaked his head in the slightly open door to the office, “Y’all alright in here? Heard a lot of commotion.” the officer laughed because he knew the boys were yelling out of excitement.

“Yeah, Bobby, we’re good.” Dean gave him a thumbs up.  
\---

When the morning crew was filing into the office that morning, Sergeant Walker noticed that Dean’s ‘67 Impala was still in the parking lot. He opened the door to Dean’s office and found both of the boys passed out. Castiel had his hands folded in his lap and he his head was tilted back in the chair. Dean was face down on the desk with his forehead resting on his forearm and he snored quietly. Sergeant Walker clapped loudly and the boys snapped awake.

“Yo, what do ya got for me, gentlemen?” Sergeant Walker yelled. Dean glanced over at Castiel and smiled, giving him the cue to tell the sergeant about the rose petals. Sergeant Walker gave two thumbs up and told the two to get out of the station for the morning and come back later on in the afternoon. “You deserve a good break this morning.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Dean and Castiel said in unison. 

Once the two got to the station Dean said, “Hey, wanna go get breakfast?” 

Castiel shrugged, “Uh, sure. Got any place in mind?”

“Yeah, this little diner by my apartment. It’s got great breakfast.” Dean said, leaning on the open driver’s side door of the Impala.

“Alright, sounds good to me.” Castiel smiled shyly and got in the other side of Dean’s car. 

“Hey, I know this place,” Castiel said as they approached the diner, “I’m staying in the motel just up the street.”

“The Brighton? You don’t have your own place yet?” Dean said as he pulled into the diner’s parking lot.

“No,” Castiel sighed, “I haven’t really been looking. Besides, all I have with me are a few things that I could take on the plane and a suitcase full of clothes.” 

“Well, uh…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “do you want to move in with me? I mean, the rent would be super cheap if we split it in half and I already have a spare bedroom set up.” Dean said, feeling like he shouldn’t have even brought it up. He immediately felt awkward and kind of shy which was new to him.

“If it’s no trouble. I wouldn’t want to be a burden or anything.” Castiel said, blushing slightly.

“No, no. Seriously, and we can get a lot of work done at the apartment, too. We wont have to pull any of those all-nighters again.” Dean laughed nervously.

“Yeah, sure!” Castiel said, smiling.

“Great, we’ll get your stuff after breakfast. Sound good?” 

“Thanks, Dean. That’s very nice of you.” Castiel put his hand on Dean’s arm sincerely.

“Hey, I just figured it’d be better than house hunting and living in that motel.” Dean shrugged as he averted his eyes from Castiel’s and stared at the steering wheel of the car.

After breakfast, Dean let Castiel pick up his stuff from the motel room and check out. Dean showed Castiel around the decent-sized apartment and where everything was. He gave Castiel the spare key he had and said that he would let the landlord know that he had a roommate. Dean seemed thrilled with the company and Castiel was happy that he had actually made a friend.


	3. Take the Edge Off

On the way back into work Dean told Castiel that they had better go over to the guy’s house who found the body. It was a good chance that the guy had been doing what he said: taking his early morning jog through the park before work. Dean wanted to prod the guy for more details for his notes. After checking in with Sergeant Walker who had just clocked out they set out on their way to the guy’s house. 

“I’m curious,” Castiel said with slanted eyes, “why was Anna in the park that late at night? I mean, it’s not safe and anyone knows that.” 

Dean just shrugged his shoulders, “Mmm, I dunno,” he grumbled.

“Or maybe the killer dumped and positioned the body there? Well, no,” Castiel said, answering his own question, “there wasn’t any blood outside of the scene, and besides, why would he risk being seen while he moved the body?”

Castiel continued to mumble scenarios to himself and Dean turned up the radio to drown him out. Castiel just rolled his eyes at him and Dean chuckled before picking up the song in his slightly off-pitch voice, _“I’m looking out for the two of us, and I hope we’ll be here when they’re through with us. I’m coming home…”_

When the song ended, Castiel spoke up, “You have an interesting taste in music, Dean.” 

Dean smiled, “Get it from my dad. When I got this car from him he had all these cassettes and I listened to ‘em like a dozen times because I…” Dean’s smile faded and his voice trailed off.

“Because you what?” Castiel asked.

“We’re here.” Dean said, pulling over to the curb and getting out of the car quickly. 

Castiel watched him as he smoothed out his suit jacket and walked up to the front door. His mood had gone from cheery to somber in a quick minute and Castiel wondered why, but he knew not to ask him about it again. Dean rang the doorbell and the man answered. 

“Sam Campbell, right? I’m Detective Winchester, this is my partner Detective Novak.”

“You’re here about the body, right?” Sam said, standing in the doorway. 

“Yeah, we just want to ask you a few questions. Shouldn’t take long.” 

“Sure, yeah, come on in.” Sam opened the door wider and let Dean and Castiel pass him into his house. 

Castiel and Dean sat next to each other on the couch opposite the chair that Sam took a seat in. Dean flipped open his trusty notepad and clicked his pen, he looked towards Castiel to start the questioning.

“So, what were you doing in the park at five a.m.?” Castiel asked.

“Just jogging. I always try to jog before work. It relaxes me.” Sam said, clasping his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees.

Dean snorted, “You’re one of those guys that runs for fun? Lungs and legs burning, sweat pouring off your body, how can people find that fun?” 

Castiel just shot Dean a look and Sam chuckled a bit, “Running’s good for you, Detective.”

Dean just shook his head and mumbled under his breath, “Yeah, and I bet you eat salads, too.”

“I do, actually.” Sam said with a hint of smart-ass in his tone. Dean was surprised that Sam had heard him.

Castiel cleared his throat, “Anyway, did you touch the body when you found it?” 

“Well, I saw the blood. I realized it wouldn’t do any good to check her pulse. She was laying on her back and I couldn’t see any signs of her breathing, and the way she was positioned I knew something was up. I called the police right away.” 

“When you got to the park did you see any cars parked there that looked suspicious, like somebody tried to hide it or it had been left by someone.” Dean asked as he jotted some notes down.

“No,” Sam shook his head, “I didn’t see anything.” 

Dean shut his notebook, “Alright, we’ll keep in touch if we need any more from you.” 

“Glad I could help.” Sam said and walked Dean and Castiel to the front door.

“Well, that got us nowhere.” Dean sighed as he and Castiel got into the car. Dean’s phone began ringing and he saw that it was Sergeant Walker, he answered it. After a few seconds of looking shocked and worried, he finally said, “Right away, sir,” and hung up the call.

“What was it?” Castiel asked as Dean slammed the car into gear and skidded tires as he peeled out onto the street. “Dean?” 

“There’s been another one. In an alley behind some local deli. I guess a kid who works their found the body when he went to take out the trash.” 

When Dean and Castiel arrived at the scene only the medical examiner, Sergeant Walker, and a couple other back-up officers were there. The police officers were setting up the scene and barricades, making sure that if any spectators arrived that they would be clear of the scene. Dean and Castiel walked up to Sergeant Walker who was looking very frustrated.

“Ya know, I was hoping that that last killing was just some guy who wanted to rile up the press. Now, I think we got a true copycat on our hands.” Sergeant Walker sighed heavily and rubbed the stubble on his face. 

Dean ran a hand through his hair and noted that the body was placed exactly the same, “Anybody got a glove?” He asked the question more towards the medical examiner who dug a rubber glove out of his bag. Dean slipped on the glove and opened the victim’s mouth gently. “No rose petal.” 

The sergeant and Castiel sighed simultaneously out of relief. “So who’s the vic? Do we know?” Castiel asked Sergeant Walker.

“Her ID said Naomi Garrison. Her purse still has everything in it, phone, wallet, credit cards, everything. We pulled her mom and dad’s phone numbers from the phone and we’re going to contact them to get a positive ID on the body once we get her into autopsy. I’d like you guys to follow me back to the station so you can question the parents.” 

“Do you think she was an actress?” Castiel said to Dean as Sergeant Walker walked over to the reporters who were forming along the barricade, cussing because “those damned reporters don’t miss a fucking thing.” 

Dean chuckled at Walker and then turned back to Castiel, “I don’t know, Cas. I’m thinking she was, it would fit the MO. She looks a little young, though.”

Castiel took a look at Sergeant’s notes on the ID of the vic, “Says here she’s twenty.” 

Dean shook his head, “That’s too damn young, Cas. Too damn young.”

\---

After the parents had made a positive ID of their child, Dean took them into a room for some questions. Castiel stood behind the two-way mirror and listened in as Dean spoke to the parents.

“I’m really sorry for your loss. Now I want to find the guy who did this and put him away and I want to know more about your daughter so that maybe we could figure out why this guy is doing what he’s doing.” Dean spoke softly and sincerely.

“Well, Naomi was a student at the acting school and --” The father started but Dean cut him off.

“So she was studying to become an actress?” Dean took notes.

The parents nodded and the mother spoke up, “Yes, she’s always wanted to be an actress.”

“Did your daughter tell you that she met anyone recently or speak of anything strange that happened?” Dean asked.

“No,” the parents both looked at each other and shook their heads, “she called me frequently, almost every other day, and talked about everything. She never mentioned any one.” The mother said and then she added, “Well, she did talk about this boy in her acting classes who she thought was off.”

“Off? Off how?” 

“She said he’s very competitive and he has a clingy crush on another girl in Naomi’s class. Naomi said that the girl just saw him as sort of a friend. I guess, looking back, it’s not all that weird but she did say she had a weird feeling about him. He just creeped her out.” The mother answered, pausing every so often to dry her eyes with a tissue.

“The acting school, are you talking about Clayworth?” Dean said, making sure he got every detail down in his notebook.

“Yes, that’s the one.” The father answered.

“Thank you for your time. I’m going to do everything I can to bag this guy. I’ll be keeping in touch with you and I’ll call if I need any more information.” Dean stood and escorted them out of the station.

Castiel followed Dean back to their office where he reviewed the notes. Said note-reviewing consisted of Dean flipping back through the notepad and nodding occasionally while Castiel just stared at him.

They had been silent for a while until Castiel asked, “You write in that notebook religiously.”

Dean looked up and stared like he hadn’t heard what Castiel said, “Oh, yeah, my dad always wrote everything down when he was working on something. He had a lot of journals with a lot of random information. Like,” Dean laughed as his eyes looked up in recollection, “I know how to put together a tree house from scratch because when he built mine he wrote a whole manual in this spiral notebook. And my car, I know everything I know about my car from him teaching me and writing everything down.”  
“That is a pretty useful habit. Now you can just look at the notebooks without having to call him up and ask for help.” Castiel smiled.

Dean’s smile went from happy to hollow in a few moments, “I couldn’t call him even if I needed something. He’s been dead for about four years now.” 

“Oh, Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Castiel bit his lower lip, he immediately felt idiotic and swore to himself that he would just shut up from now on. 

Dean’s smile returned as he saw how uncomfortable Castiel looked, “Hey,” he said as he put a hand on Castiel’s bicep, “you didn’t know. It’s fine, I’m not mad at you or anything.” 

Castiel looked down at Dean’s hand on his arm and then back up to meet Dean’s eyes, “Sorry, I’ll just keep my mouth shut for now on.” 

“Oh come on, Cas, don’t be like that.” Dean said as he gave Castiel a friendly punch on the arm, “Now let’s kick it into gear and gather our info before our trip to the acting school tomorrow.” Dean grabbed the arm of Cas’ chair and pulled it over to his desk as he laid out the files of the two murders and began tacking pictures and copies of his notes to the large bulletin board above his desk. 

“We’re gonna find something at this school, I know it.” Dean said as he tacked a paper on the board with all the notes he gathered from talking with Naomi’s parents. “I’m gonna get the rat bastard that thinks he can go around ending young girls’ lives and get away with it.” Dean said as he slammed his fist on the table.

Castiel watched from his seat as Dean stared at the cases all tacked up in a neat and orderly fashion on the big board. Dean had a determined look in his eye and Castiel was starting to see why Dean was considered the best detective on the east coast. Dean was an interesting subject for Castiel to study, he seemed to be so complex like there was a thousand layers to him that Castiel would never know. But he wanted to know, though. Castiel found himself wanting to stay up late with Dean at the apartment and listen to him tell Castiel everything about him. 

After everything on the case was organized and Dean was content he had gotten everything, they headed out into the night. Dean seemed to be in a fog of thought as he drove back to the apartment. Dean just couldn’t drop the case while he was off the clock like some guys could, it would follow him home every night until it was solved. 

“Do you wanna go get a drink? I need to get my mind off this case because I know there’s nothing I can do until we go visit the school tomorrow morning.” Dean asked, already heading towards the bar.

“That sounds like a perfect idea, actually.” Castiel said as he loosened his tie and tossed it in the backseat. 

Dean looked over at him as he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and unbuttoned a couple buttons on his white dress shirt, “What’re you a Chippendale dancer now?” 

“What?” Castiel looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, “Oh, good one, Dean. I just don’t feel like getting a drink in a stuffy dress shirt and a too tight tie.” Castiel turned to face the approaching neon lights from the bar.

“Cool it, I was just joking, Cas.” Dean said as he nudged Castiel’s elbow with his own. “Let’s go take the edge off.” 

The bar was only slightly busy and they quickly find a table an open table in the back. Castiel said he didn’t feel like drinking much but he said that four glasses of whiskey ago. Castiel is a quiet drunk whereas Dean wouldn’t shut up. Castiel didn’t mind though because he knew Dean was getting stressed over the case and just needed to get his mind off of it. Castiel was trying to monitor Dean’s drinking but he had lost count a long time ago. 

“Dean, I think we should get a cab.” Castiel said, putting his arm around Dean to steady him as they stood up. 

“No,” he said, sounding angry, “we’re not leaving the car.” 

“Then let me drive, I’m a lot better off than you are.” 

Dean balanced himself on the wall of the bar once they got outside and finally said, “Yeah, okay,” and tossed Castiel the keys.

On the way back to the bar, Dean wouldn’t sit still. His feet would be up on the dash one second and then he would be drumming on his lap to a Metallica song and humming way off beat. Castiel just shook his head and laughed. 

When they were almost to the apartment, Dean reached over and ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, “Dean, what are you doing? I’m driving, stop.” 

Dean just smiled and laughed softly. He took his hand away from Castiel and continued to drum on his lap but the song was a slower one and his drumming didn’t fit. Castiel lead Dean up the steps to their top floor apartment. On the way through the apartment, Dean began peeling off his shirt with one hand while using other arm to balance on Castiel. Castiel sat Dean down on his bed and as he began to walk out of the room Dean grabbed caught his hand and pulled him back to the bed.

“Come back over here,” Dean said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Castiel took a step closer, the smell of booze on Dean was still pretty overwhelming. He knew he shouldn’t have let Dean drink as much as he did.

“Dean, I’m going to bed.” Castiel said, slightly annoyed.

“Awh, c’mon. What’ll it hurt?” Dean pleaded, laughing like a little kid the entire time.

Dean stood up and put his face close to Castiel’s. Castiel closed his eyes as if it would help block out the whiskey and beer and whatever else that plagued Dean’s breath. Dean laughed that cocky, smart-ass laugh of his and a wolfish grin played across his lips. Castiel open his eyes to Dean’s freckles and green eyes. Castiel tried to keep a straight face but something deep in him was begging him to press his lips into Dean’s. Why was he thinking that way? He’s never had any kind of thought like that before? Why now? Why with _Dean?_

Dean deliberately moved his face a tiny bit closer so that their noses touched, “You’re cute when you’re frustrated, Cas.”

“Are you done? Can I go to bed?” Castiel avoided looking into Dean’s eyes as best as he could.

Dean let himself fall back onto the bed with a loud thud, “Suit yourself.” 

Castiel looked down at him for a moment as he contemplated whether or not Dean would remember anything from tonight. Dean just stared back up at him with a devilish smile and Castiel finally turned and walked out of the room.


	4. Closing In

The next morning at work was awkward for Castiel while Dean spent the entire day trying to figure out why he was acting so weird. Dean didn’t remember anything from the night, he just knows they got drinks and he had a few too many. Castiel was debating whether or not to tell Dean about last night, but he knew there would be no time in the day because they were headed to the college to question Naomi's classmates.

“So where does the first vic fit into all this?” Dean wondered out loud and he and Castiel walked up the steps to Naomi’s class.

Castiel grumbled, “Mmm, good question.” 

The class was shaken up by the death of their classmate, but Dean did get some useful information from them. The day before Naomi was found dead, Naomi had taken another girl’s spot in the play they were doing. The girl, Jackie Watson, said she was upset about it at the time but not _that_ upset about it. Most of the other class said that Jackie wouldn’t hurt a fly. Dean and Castiel had discovered who the boy was that Naomi's mother had been talking about. He was a tall, scrawny kid named Adam Novella and the girl he had a crush on was Jackie. They decided to take Jackie into a separate room to ask her some questions.

“I’m his friend, but he always wants us to be more. I try to be nice about it but he’s really not my type. Honestly, he can get a little weird sometimes.” Jackie said as Dean and Castiel questioned her in a separate room.

“Weird how?” Dean asked.

Jackie began shifting her eyes around the room and looked down nervously. “I really shouldn’t say this, I’m sure it’s nothing…” Jackie bit at her fingernail while trying to avoid the eyes of the detectives.

“Jackie, anything can help. You gotta tell the truth.” Dean said, leaning in and putting his elbows on his knees.

Jackie took a deep breath, “Like I said, it might be nothing. It might be just some sick coincidence, but I was talking to Adam about how I really didn’t like Anna Benson in her last movie. How I really wanted another actress to play that part and I was just going on and on about it,” Jackie took another deep breath, “I was telling Adam about how she treats fans poorly but yet thinks she’s the greatest actress to ever live. Adam said he wanted to teach her a lesson, make her know that not everyone thinks she’s the best. This was two days before Anna died. This sounds so stupid now that I’m saying it.” 

Dean and Castiel looked at each other and back to Jackie, “Do you think Adam could have killed her?” Dean asked.

Jackie began to cry and she shook her head but said, “His mother used to be a housekeeper for Anna. He said he knew that she took long walks through that park at night because there aren’t ever any paparazzi or cameras or anything. He could have followed her…I don’t know.” Jackie cried harder, “I don’t know how he did it. Maybe Anna knew him from his mom and didn’t expect he would hurt her. It sounds so crazy, I know.”

Castiel put a hand on Jackie’s shoulder, “Thank you for your cooperation, Jackie.” 

“One more question and then you can go, Jackie. So when Naomi took your place in the play, did Adam see how upset you were?”

Jackie nodded again, “I cried to him about it after class that night.” 

“That’s all we need, thank you for your help Jackie. Here‘s my card with my cell number on it. Call me if you can think of anything else.” Dean lead her out of the room and he and Castiel sat next to each other. 

“So?” Castiel asked as he looked at Dean. 

Dean rubbed his forehead, “I want to have Adam come down to the station for some questioning."

\---

“So, your mother worked for Anna Benson, didn’t she?” Dean asked as Adam sat small and scared in the chair across from him in the station’s interrogation room. 

“Y-yes, she did. For a couple months.” Adam avoided eye contact as he stuttered his answers nervously.

Dean rolled his eyes at the apparent act, this kid was good, “Did you ever talk to Anna?”

“I was at her house with my mother a few times. I would go there after school if my mom was still working.”

“Anna would’ve recognized you if you approached her?” Dean put his hands on the table and put his weight on them as he rattled off the questions aggressively. Castiel stood in the back corner watching.

“I guess so…what does this have to do with Naomi?” Adam said, his voice raising slightly.

Dean looked back at Castiel who came forward and took a seat next to Adam, “You and Jackie are friends, right?” he smiled genuinely. 

“We’re best friends. I guess you could say I have a bit of a crush on her.” Adam relaxed now and smiled a bit. Good cop, bad cop always works.  
“I’m sure you’d do anything for your best friend.” Castiel said plainly.

“Of course I would. Wouldn’t you do anything for your best friend, Detective Novak?” Adam's smile turned into something a bit sinister. He was dropping the nervous, innocent student act and sounding _very_ confident.

“Well, yes I would.” Castiel said kind of taken back by the question.

“Would you hurt anyone that hurt Jackie? That’s the real question, Adam.” Dean came in like a lion, getting close to Adam but he didn’t flinch. 

“I’m not being arrested, I can leave right now.” Adam said flatly. 

Dean backed off a bit, “Mmhmm.”

“I should really be getting back to school, gentlemen.” Adam said as he cocked an eyebrow and brushed past Dean on his way out of the interrogation room. 

Dean slammed his hands down on the table and cursed under his breath. He looked up and put his hands on his hips, “That’s our guy and I just don’t have any grounds to convict him on. Fuck!” Dean yelled and hit the table once more.

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “We’ll get him. We’ll go over the evidence again, I’m sure there’s something.” 

Dean shrugged Castiel’s hand off, “I wish I could’ve just busted him then and there. He thinks he’s so sly with his scared little boy routine. Who the hell did he think he was fooling?” Dean flung open the interrogation room door and walked down to his office. Castiel trailed him like an obedient puppy. 

\---

Back at the apartment, Dean was tackling a twelve-pack on his own. He was sitting on the couch half paying attention to the movie that was playing on the TV and half racking his brain for ways to get Adam to confess. 

“It’s all need. I just need him to confess.” Dean said as he took another long drink from the bottle of beer. His lips made a hollow popping noise as they left the opening of the bottle, and they glistened with the remainder of beer in his fifth bottle.

Castiel just shrugged as he sat at the kitchen table but Dean’s back was facing him so he couldn’t see him, “Slow down a little, okay?”

Dean turned a bit towards Castiel as he cracked open the sixth beer and chuckled, “Why, am I that bad when I’m drunk?” He turned around fully and rested his chin on his forearm on the back of the couch while the other arm hung over the back of the couch with the rim of the bottle gripped loosely by his fingers. He was watching as he rocked the bottle side to side in his finger tips almost begging for it to slip to the floor. He didn’t wait for Castiel to respond, “What happened last night, anyway?”

Castiel sucked in air loudly and exhaled even louder, “Don’t worry about it.” Castiel fumbled a soda tab between his fingers as an untouched can of Coke sat on the table close by and sweated condensation into a little puddle on the table. 

Dean brought the bottle to his lips and downed half of it at once, “I know something was buggin’ ya this morning. Talk to me.” He let the bottle slide from his hand to his finger tips again as he let it dangle from the back of the couch once more. 

“You tried to come on to me. I think you tried to get me into bed with you.” Castiel said quietly with a little laugh and avoided Dean’s eyes. 

Dean raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, “Well…”

“That’s why I didn’t say anything. I figured I would save you from embarrassment.” Castiel said as he tugged at the collar of his t-shirt. The shirt had begun to feel like it was choking him even though he knew that tightness in his throat was the nervousness. 

Dean finished off the bottle, “Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Get in bed with me?” 

“No! I didn’t think that would very professional of me…” Castiel’s voice trailed off as he rubbed his arm and stared at the Coke can. 

Dean stood up from the couch and walked around to the back of it. He leaned against it as he stared at Castiel. “Look at me,” he said, smiling a bit. Castiel slowed turned is head towards Dean and looked up. Dean added, “Does this look like the station to you?” the devilish grin spreading wider on his face.

Castiel shook his head, “No. No, it doesn’t.”

“Just checking.” Dean said as he turned to walk towards his room. He stopped just short of the door and walked back towards where Castiel was sitting. Castiel was just about to ask him what he was doing until his lips crashed against Castiel's and caught the words before they left his mouth. 

When Dean backed away he smiled at Castiel’s shocked expression. “W-what was that?” 

“That was me coming on to you the proper way. G’night.” Dean chuckled and turned on his heels, and this time he walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

Castiel sat on the chair in the kitchen for a little longer, his mind was racing and he didn’t know what to think. His tongue skated over his lips and tasted the leftover tang of Dean's beer. Castiel realized that it wasn't a taste he disliked. 

“What the hell…” Castiel sighed as his bare feet quietly padded along the hardwood floor of the apartment on his way back to his room. What a night.


	5. Office Party

Breakfast was silent, the car ride to the station was silent, and the first thirty minutes of work were silent. Castiel just didn’t know how to handle what happened last night. He didn’t even get any sleep and he could probably draw a detailed picture of his ceiling from staring at it all night. Dean seemed okay and content, though. Castiel realized that that’s what bothered him more than anything. How could Dean be so cool when he was loosing his mind? It wasn’t fair. Castiel wanted Dean to explain himself but they were at work and it would have to wait. 

“I have an idea!” Dean spun around in his chair to face Castiel, sheets of paper from the cases sprawled out over his desk.

“Oh yeah?” Castiel said. He didn’t turn his chair around to face Dean because he feared the small distance between their chairs would cause his mind to want to reenact last night.

“We wire Jackie and have her ask Adam about the murders. He has a thing for her and I’m sure he’ll tell her anything.” 

Castiel allowed himself to peek over his shoulder, “Wouldn’t that be dangerous for Jackie, though? Do you want to risk it?”

“I don’t think he would suspect Jackie would be on our side. He’s killed for her, Cas, he’s obsessed.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I --”

“Of course I’m right, Cas. This will work, trust me.”

“I don’t know, Dean…” Castiel drummed his fingers on the desk. It was a risky situation and he was worried Jackie would be found out and Adam might try to hurt her. But maybe it was their only shot.

“Do you not trust me?” Dean asked as he cocked an eyebrow. A little smirk appeared at the corners of his mouth. 

Castiel rolled his eyes, “I don’t know what to expect from you anymore.” Castiel faced completely towards his desk. He desperately wanted to get every detail out of Dean. What was he thinking last night? Was it just a heat of the moment thing or was it real? Castiel wanted to know everything. Castiel wanted to know if it was real. 

“What was that supposed to mean?” Dean asked and when Castiel didn’t answer fast enough he spun Castiel’s chair around to face him. “What’s up with you, huh?” 

“I don’t know how you can be so cool when I’m over here loosing my mind!” Castiel exclaimed, his eyes wide. 

Dean just shook his head, “I’m better at hiding it. I’ve been going crazy since I kissed you last night.” 

“Really?” Castiel said as he looked into Dean’s eyes. 

“I’m not like you, Cas. Jesus, you look like a high school girl who just got a heart emoticon in a text message. It’s kinda cute.” Dean put his hand on Castiel’s head and threaded his fingers through his gelled hair. 

Castiel leaned his head into Dean’s hand and blushed, “I guess I overreacted. I just wanted to know what it meant.”

“What do you think it meant? No, better question, what do you want it to mean?” Dean’s hand dropped slowly from Castiel’s hair and his fingers glided softly over Castiel’s stubble covered face. 

Castiel blushed even harder and he grew flustered, “I uh, I…I don’t know.” He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Dean lifted Castiel’s chin and looked into his eyes, “Well I’ll say this, it wasn’t just a fling if that’s what you were thinking.” Dean turned back towards his desk and shuffled some papers. He had to get approval before he could wire Jackie. He had to set up a time and place and he had to get Jackie on board. He left Castiel back at the office while he ran his errands for the day. 

\---

Dean got back to the station when the late shift was taking over. An officer who was working the front door tipped his hat to Dean as he flashed his ID to him and headed on in. Castiel was filling out some paperwork when Dean came back in.

“Jeez, I always forget how dead it is here during late shift.” Dean said as he loosened his tie and draped it over his chair. He unbuttoned a couple buttons on his shirt and rolled his sleeves up, “Might as well get comfy,” he said when Castiel gave him a funny look.

Castiel decided that it would probably be easier to work if he got comfortable like Dean did. Instead of draping the tie on his chair, Castiel took the tie to the coat hanger in the corner of the office and put the tie with his jacket. When he turned around and looked up from rolling up his sleeves Dean was staring at him and smiling just a bit. 

Dean sighed and Castiel just shook his head and moved to sit back down in his chair. Dean wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s belt loops on either side of his hips just as he was about to sit down.

“Dean,” Castiel laughed as he pretended to try to get away. 

Dean tugged Castiel down until he finally gave in and sat on Dean’s lap. Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s thighs and nuzzled his face into his torso. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck but he kept glancing over at the door. 

Dean caught on to Castiel’s glances, “No one’s going to come in here,” he said as he began to trail his lips on Castiel’s neck. 

“What if they hear?” Castiel was still nervous, he didn’t want them to lose their jobs. 

Dean sighed as he had Castiel get off his lap and he walked to the door. The door had a small window and Dean peeked out and then pulled the small set of blinds to cover it. “No one’s even in this part of the station. Besides, this room is pretty soundproof. Don’t worry, trust me.” 

There it was again, Castiel thought, trust me. He still didn’t know if he could trust Dean but there was no reason not to. Dean walked back over towards Castiel and wrapped his arms around his waist. Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s and slowly walked him towards the wall. His back hit the wall with a soft thud as Dean began undoing Castiel’s dress shirt. He worked his fingers underneath the white t-shirt that Castiel was wearing under the dress shirt. 

“Whoa,” Castiel breathed as Dean’s fingers danced over Castiel’s skin. 

Castiel followed and began removing Dean’s shirt. He was getting clumsy with his mind putting so much attention on Dean who had begun kissing his collarbone. Castiel let out a soft moan as Dean deliberately left hickeys along his collarbone and chest. Dean slid his hands down to Castiel’s belt and began undoing it. Castiel pulled his shirt off and Dean paused to take his off and immediately went back to working on Castiel’s pants. Castiel bit his lip and threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair as Dean dropped to his knees and yanked Castiel’s pants down. 

“Dean, oh” Castiel gasped as Dean lowered Castiel’s boxers and took his cock in his hand and began stroking in a slow, fluid movement. Dean took Castiel’s cock in his mouth, slinking his tongue around the shaft and making Castiel grunt in satisfaction. Dean moved his hands up and down Castiel’s legs and then slid them up and palmed his ass. Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle through his pants of pleasure. After a few moments, Dean was swallowing as Castiel tried to keep his moans as quiet as possible. Sweat soaked his face and neck and he was breathing like he’d just run a marathon. 

Dean stood back up and kissed up Castiel’s neck, lingering along his jaw line, and finally meeting his lips. Castiel found the bulge in Dean’s tight dress pants and began to work it around with his hand. Dean smiled into the kiss as Castiel undid the buttons on Dean’s pants and pulled them down. Castiel pushed Dean’s shoulder with one hand while the other worked Dean’s cock with steady motions. Dean allowed himself to be moved and he found himself being pushed up against the wall. Castiel kissed him passionately, their tongues worked together like they were trying to fight for the same spot. 

Dean grunted into Castiel’s mouth and he pulled away, “I -- I’m gonna come,” he whispered as Castiel dropped to his knees and finished him off with his mouth. “Jesus,” Dean breathed as he exhaled and pulled his pants up. 

Castiel began putting his clothes back on as Dean peaked out of the door, “I’ll meet you in the car. I think our shift’s over for the night,” he said as he winked and headed out. 

Castiel sunk into his chair and slicked his still-wet hair back. He was out of breath still, mostly from the shock of what had just happened. He tried to think of reasons to regret what had just happened but he couldn’t find any. He smiled to himself as he grabbed his jacket off of the hanger and headed out of the office. Castiel hustled out of the office and his shoulder bumped off of one of the officer’s who was walking the other way.

“Sorry, Bobby. I didn’t even see you there.” Castiel said as he turned and began to walk backwards towards the door.

“It’s alright,” Bobby said with a wave of his hand, “ya alright? You look a little flustered.”

Castiel laughed nervously, “No, no. I’m fine.” Castiel turned and headed out towards the door. 

“What took you so long?” Dean asked as Castiel got into the Impala. 

“I ran into Bobby on the way out. He said I looked flustered.”

Dean turned on the car and it started with a roar, “Flustered? ” Dean laughed, “That’s funny. Do you think he suspected anything?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, “Eh, probably. Who cares?” 

Dean slapped his shoulder and winked, “Atta boy.” 

The Impala rumbled up to the apartment and Castiel had full intentions of passing out in his nice warm bed. Dean had other plans. As Castiel headed off towards his room Dean grabbed his hand, “Whoa, where are you going?” 

“To bed, I’m tired.” Castiel said, smiling as he glanced down at Dean’s hand still holding on to his. 

“Well there’s a perfectly comfy bed over here.” Dean said as he nodded towards his room. 

Castiel felt Dean tug slightly on his arm and he complied, “Don’t keep me up too long now, Dean.” Castiel couldn’t even fake a straight face as his nose wrinkled with the big smile that spread across his face. Dean just looked down at him and gave him a crooked grin as he wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him closer. Dean shut the door behind them and they crawled into bed for a long, long night together.


	6. Endgame

Dean woke up first on what would be his day off. He wasn’t taking it, of course, the case was too heated to take a day off. He slowly and quietly slipped himself out from under Castiel and pulled on an old Chevy t-shirt and pair of shorts. Dean stopped at the bedroom door and turned around to look back at the bed. Castiel had stirred a bit and grasped onto Dean’s pillow pulling it to his chest like he’d done with Dean that night. Dean grinned from ear-to-ear and went out to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

Dean put on a pot of coffee and began cooking up some breakfast hoping that the smells would wake up Castiel peacefully. After cooking the bacon and scrambling some eggs, Dean heard the sound of bare feet padding along the hardwood floor. He smiled before even looking up from finishing the eggs. 

Castiel groaned in the bright natural light of the apartment and rubbed his sleepy eyes, “I hate mornings,” he grumbled as he leaned his weight into Dean and put his face into the space between Dean’s shoulder blades. Castiel inhaled and took in the aroma of Dean. He had a natural smell of old leather and cheap cologne. Castiel learned that the smell would quickly become his favorite smell in the world.

“Good morning,” Dean said as Castiel stepped back and leaned on the counter. 

“Yeah, morning,” grumbled Castiel and he peaked through half-closed eyes at the breakfast spread Dean had made.

Dean laughed, “Ya hungry?”

“Definitely.” Castiel made his way over to the table and took a seat heavily in the chair. 

Dean laid out the food onto the table and poured each of them a cup of coffee before taking a seat across from Castiel. Castiel was shoveling down eggs and bacon while Dean stared at him with a goofy smile across his face.

“What?” Castiel looked up and caught Dean staring.

Dean put his head down and blushed, he was almost embarrassed at how cheesy he was about to be, “You’re so cute when you’re asleep…”

“Oh yeah?” Castiel smiled as he took a sip of coffee.

“Just like an angel.” Dean looked up and his cheeks burned hot with embarrassment. 

“And you make the best sleeping partner.” Castiel smiled playfully back.

“Oh yeah?” Dean said as he mocked Castiel.

“Just a step above a cuddly teddy bear.” Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle at his own words.

“Thanks.” Dean rolled his eyes and took a drink of his coffee. 

At the station, Sergeant Walker had called Dean into his office as soon as he spotted him.

“Good news, son,” Sergeant Walker grinned, “your plans have been approved. We’re gonna nab this bastard.” Walker flipped a folder of papers across to Dean that contained the plans for the operation.

Dean pumped his fist triumphantly, “Awesome,” he jumped up, “I’ll go give Jackie a call to come down to the station.” 

“Good luck, Winchester.” Sergeant Walker grinned proudly.

“Thank you, sir.” Dean beamed and jogged back to his office.

Dean flung open the door and closed it loudly behind him. As soon as the door clicked closed he jumped up and down throwing his fists in the air. “Hell yeah, finally one of my ideas have been approved. We get to grab this bastard, Cas. Me and you. Us.” 

“That’s great, Dean. What’s the next step?” Castiel couldn’t help but smile at Dean’s excitement but he knew he had to keep Dean grounded and not let all this get to his head.

“Well, we’ll give Jackie a call and brief her on how it’s going to go.” Dean said as he had already pulled out his phone and was dialing the numbers. 

About an hour later, Jackie was at the station and brought into the interrogation room to be briefed. 

“We know it’s a lot to ask, Jackie, but we feel this may be are only shot before someone else gets hurt.” Castiel said.

Jackie nodded, “I can do it. We actually agreed to hanging out at the school tonight to rehearse some of the songs in the play. It’ll work out perfectly.” Jackie had tears in her eyes but she seemed relatively calm and collected.

“The key here is to play it totally normal. Don’t force him to say anything, just let him do all the talking.” Dean said and Jackie replied with a nod. 

\---

Six o’clock rolled around and Jackie was wired and in the school’s gym while Dean and Castiel were in a surveillance vehicle across the street. Dean and Castiel listened through Jackie and Adam’s practicing and waited patiently for them to start talking.

“What if something goes wrong?” Castiel asked, the nerves evident in his shaky voice.

Dean shook his head, “I have confidence in Jackie. We’re right here if something goes wrong,” Dean looked Castiel in the eyes, “we got it.” Dean reached up and touched Castiel’s face and grinned reassuringly. Finally they had seemed to call it quits on practicing for the play and were talking casually.

“It’s pretty crazy about all the murders going on, are you worried?” Jackie asked.

“Worried? No, he’s only killing girls. You shouldn’t be worried either, Jackie. It’ll be fine.” 

“But I fit the profile of the victims, Adam.” Jackie asked. Whether it was an actual act or not, she definitely pulled off the worried tone of voice.

“Jackie, trust me.” Adam sounded annoyed and Dean thought to himself that the plan might not work. He might not spill the beans on being the killer. Or maybe he didn’t do it at all…

“Adam, I’m just worried is all. Naomi was a classmate, I knew her!” 

“Naomi deserved it, Jackie. She stole your part even when she didn’t deserve it! She flaunted her good looks to Mr. Myers and he gave her the part. It’s a shame that girls get away with that, but Naomi didn’t.” Adam’s voiced raised and Dean readied himself to bolt out of the vehicle. 

“Why would some stranger kill her for that reason, Adam?” Jackie said, sounding concerned and playing dumb.

“I thought you were smarter than that Jackie,” Adam chuckled, “don’t you see? I did that stuff for you. You didn’t like the girls so I offed them. Now you have the part in this play and Naomi doesn’t. She’s out of the way, it’s so simple this way. And that dumb broad of an actress? Shit, she needed someone to tell her she wasn’t all that.” Adam sounded proud.

“Adam, you did all of this? It was you?” Jackie was shocked and Castiel was sure it was real shock from actually hearing he was the killer. 

“For you, Jackie. I love you, couldn’t you see it?” 

Dean opened the door and stuck a hand on his sidearm, “Let’s go.” 

Castiel jumped out and ran towards Dean who was already across the street and at the door of the gym. Dean flung open the door and drew his gun at Adam who seemed like he was about to try to kiss Jackie. Jackie looked terrified, she quickly fled behind Dean and Castiel. 

“Hands up, bastard. We got you.” Dean yelled and Adam raised his arms with a wicked grin.

“Remember me, Jackie,” Adam said as Dean pushed him to the ground to cuff him, “I did this for you, baby.”

Castiel called in to the Sergeant and in minutes, other officers had shoved Adam into the back seat of a police car and hauled him off. Sergeant Walker slapped Dean’s back and nodded, “You got him, son.” 

Jackie came up and hugged Dean, still shaking, “Thank you guys for ending this. I’m so glad that no one else got hurt.” 

“We couldn’t have done it without you, Jackie. You were really brave.” Castiel smiled. 

\--- 

After the proper paperwork was filled out and interviews with the press were done, a tired Dean and Castiel shuffled into the apartment. Dean collapsed onto the couch and sighed. 

“I’m so relieved. I take every case on a personal level and sometimes it just adds so much stress. Sergeant Walker would always tell me I needed to get numb and hardened or else this job will kill me…I just can’t seem to get past it.” Dean closed his eyes and put his head back on the couch.

Castiel sat closely next to him and clasped his hands in his lap, “I think that makes you a better detective, Dean. You’re so driven to solve a case when you make it a personal mission. I’m jealous of your skills.” 

Dean looked over at Castiel and grinned sleepily, “I couldn’t have done it without you, Cas. Remember, you were the one who convinced me that it was a copycat.” 

Castiel shrugged modestly, “You did most of the work, Dean. I was just kind of there and I--” 

Dean interrupted Castiel by pressing their lips together in a warm kiss. Dean leaned Castiel back onto the couch and got on top of him. 

“You talk too much,” said Dean as he reached his hands under Castiel’s shirt and danced his fingers over his warm skin.

Castiel’s stomach tingled with goosebumps as Dean’s fingers moved delicately, “Shut me up then.” Castiel grinned and Dean placed his lips onto Castiel’s again. 

Shirts were shed on the couch and Castiel’s hands found the muscles on Dean’s back and traced them, making Dean arch his back and laugh. Dean’s fingers lightly moved over Castiel’s nipples and played with each one. Dean kissed down Castiel’s neck and Castiel playfully jabbed his finger’s into Dean’s side causing him to laugh into Castiel’s collarbone.

“Hey, I’m ticklish.” Dean said as he looked up at Castiel. 

They did more tickling trying to get each other to laugh than foreplay on the couch until Dean scooped Castiel up and moved him to Dean’s bed. Dean sat Castiel down gently as he climbed on top of him, hand grasping the bulge in Castiel’s pants. 

Castiel fumbled around with the buttons on Dean’s pants until he finally got them undone and the pants dropped slightly revealing Dean’s hard cock tucked away in his briefs. Castiel pulled down Dean’s pants and underwear while Dean had yanked off Castiel’s pants and was already working Castiel’s cock with his fist. 

Castiel groaned and smiled and Dean went down to lick the head of Castiel’s cock. “Shit,” Castiel grunted and began stroking Dean’s cock in time with Dean’s head. Dean paused to put his mouth around his index and middle finger and then resumed sucking Castiel’s cock while the fingers drifted south and found Castiel’s tight ass. 

“Whoa, Dean,” Castiel breathed as Dean’s fingertips danced over the tight opening and then finally slipped in. Castiel grunted and jumped a little but then exhaled with a moan of pleasure.

Castiel spread his legs a little more and raised up on his hips allowing Dean better access. Dean fisted his own cock and stood up on his knees as he looked to Castiel for approval.

“Fuck me.” Castiel said. 

Dean grinned devilishly and pushed Castiel’s legs back farther. The head of Dean’s cocked teased Castiel’s opening and Castiel groaned, “Come on, Dean, give it to me.” 

Dean inserted his cock slow at first as Castiel grunted and then began working the hole with steady thrusts. In mere minutes Dean was pumping his hips hard and fast and Castiel was practically yelling in pleasure.

“Damn it, Dean. Oh, yes.” Castiel moaned as he stroked his cock to the rhythm of Dean’s thrusts.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel’s lips and slid his tongue between Castiel’s teeth. Their wet kiss and Dean’s hips crashing into him was enough to send Castiel reeling and he moaned into the kiss, “I’m gonna come, Dean.” 

Dean slowed his thrusts and watched as Castiel released himself onto his stomach. Dean bent down to kiss the wet spots as Castiel twitched with relief, “Shit.” 

Dean sped his thrusts back up and gave Castiel a grin that said, “My turn, now.” and he dug into Castiel until he leaned his head back and moaned.

“Come inside me,” Castiel begged, grabbing Dean’s hips and driving them into him harder. 

A few seconds later and Dean slowly backed out of Castiel, strands of his fluid following his exit. Dean collapsed next to Castiel on the bed and they looked at each other and just laughed. Dean pulled Castiel into his side and sighed.

“I can’t believe I didn’t want you as a partner,” Dean chuckled and closed his eyes, “if only I knew then what I know now. I wouldn’t have made such a fuss about it.”

Castiel laughed, “I like this,” and smiled into Dean’s chest.  
Dean nodded, “Me too, Cas, me too.”


End file.
